


Happy Halloween

by skyhillian



Category: Markiplier (YouTube RPF), Markiplier RPF
Genre: F/M, In Mark's POV, Light Bondage, POV Second Person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-16
Updated: 2015-05-16
Packaged: 2018-03-30 20:15:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 810
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3950248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skyhillian/pseuds/skyhillian
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Maybe Halloween parties aren't so bad, after all.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Happy Halloween

You had only been at the Halloween party for an hour or so and you were already well on your way to being smashed. You hadn't wanted to go at all, despite quite enjoying parties. What you were against was the costume requirement. Luckily, your friends had let you get away with wearing your motorcycle gear and a pair of Levi jeans that you would have to be cut out of by the end of the night.  
  
"Hey, could you hand me a beer?" You turned to see a girl dressed in a  _very_  short Harry Potter uniform. Her white blouse had the Slytherin emblem on the left breast and it was unbuttoned far enough for you to see her black bra. You swallowed thickly and looked away from her chest and to her face. She was smirking. "Before I graduate, if you could," she teased.  
  
"Oh! Yeah," you muttered, digging a beer out of the cooler and handing it to her. "Sorry."  
  
She looked down at her chest and grimaced. "Yeah... I got forced into this outfit and dragged here against my will."   
  
"You too?" you asked, knocking back another gulp of your Yuengling.   
  
"Parties aren't really my thing," she admitted. "You look like you could really work the room in that outfit." She looked you up and down and winked.  
  
"I'd work the room if I could figure out how to  _move_ across it."   
  
"Jeans too tight?"  
  
"I could bounce a quarter off my ass right now if I tried," you grumbled. She put her hand on your arm and turned you around.  
  
"I think I might like to test out that theory," she told you, wiggling her eyebrows. You weren't sure how it was possible, but blood was managing to rush south and your pants were growing even more uncomfortable than they were before.  
  
Over the course of the next few hours, you and the girl imbibed on a lot more alcohol, and you now found yourself at her apartment, which was in the same building. Your leather jacket was lying on her couch and you were lying on her bed. The tie she had been wearing was tied over your eyes and your hands were loosely knotted to the bars of her headboard.  
  
Feather light touches drifted everywhere from your neck to your chest to the tops of your thighs. You had never even experimented in bondage, not even soft bondage, and this was a brand new experience for you. The first time a kiss landed on your neck you gasped, not expecting it. A chuckle sounded in your ear and hands slid underneath your black shirt.  
  
"You like that?" she asked, her voice pitched low, causing shivers to race down your spine. She sucked at the juncture of your neck and shoulder, drawing forth a low groan from your mouth.   
  
You braced yourself when the button on your jeans was undone and the zipper lowered. It was an odd experience, having one of your senses taken away from you. When her mouth engulfed your cock your hips bucked off of the bed sharply. Her hands held your hips down as she worked your length. You shouted aloud when you hit the back of her throat and she swallowed around you. Your hands clenched in the loose bonds they were wrapped in and the bed frame squeaked quietly.  
  
"Oh, God," you warned. "I'm gonna—" The vibration from her humming around you sent your orgasm racing through you. You were breathless by the time she pulled away."Ten points to Slytherin," you mumbled quietly.  
  
She laughed and straddled your waist. You groaned, wanting to see the way she looked when she was on top of you. You could tell that she had at least taken her skirt and stockings off, for the fabric wasn't brushing your exposed abdomen.  
  
"You know, you look just as good out of those jeans as you do in them."   
  
"I do, do I?"  
  
"Too bad you can't see whether the same is true for me," she whispered and sank down on your cock.  
  
Without your sight, every sense was heightened, and the feel of her riding you was double the pleasure that it usually was. Hands tightened in your shirt when you started lifting your hips to meet her movements. You pulled your hands lose of the scarf they were in and gripped her hips tight in your hands.   
  
You could feel the tremors start in her body as her orgasm hit, and she cried out your name. " _Fuck_ _,_ Mark!" The sound of her coming undone and the tightening around your cock sent you into your second orgasm of the night. The tie was pulled off and you were greeted with the sight of her, hair disheveled, wearing nothing but her bra.  
  
"Now, how about we try that quarter thing?" she suggested.

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is in no way associated with Markiplier. It is written purely as a fan-made fantasy, done in purposes of letting off steam.


End file.
